Faction High
by districtsinitiates
Summary: This is a story about Tris in highschool. There will be Fourtris and adventure. Please follow and Fav and review. Thank you :) Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. Also I am not making any money for this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Also I am not making money from this. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to Caleb screaming my name.

"Beatrice! Wake up! Time to go to Faction High! First day of school, remember?" Caleb shouts.

We just moved to Chicago from New York and Caleb and I were both going to the same high school. We are both Juniors and we really want to have a good time.

"Be quiet! You woke me up! Of course I remember that we have school today!" I scream angrily at him, "I get shower first!"

Shoot, it's 7:00 and school starts at 7:50. I run to the shower and turn it on. Once I finish I put on a black tank top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. I put my hair into a ponytail and I grab a handful of Cheerios as I run out the door.

"Bye Mom!" I yell from outside, "Love you."

"Love you too," my mom yells back.

I hop into my yellow Ferrari and I speed down the road to Faction High. 7:45.

"Dang it," I think to myself, "Gotta get my schedule and locker combo and meet new friends. The list goes on and on."

I walk up to the receptionist's office and ask for my schedule and locker number. As I look for my locker I bump into a girl with short black hair.

"Hi! I'm Christina! You must be new here. Come on let me show you around! But first we need to find your locker. Gimme your locker number," Christina blurted.

"Hi I'm Tris and her you go," I say as I hand her my locker number.

"OMG! Yourlockernumberis46?! Mineis45! Wecanbebestfriends!" Christina said almost tripping over her own words.

Christina literally ran down the hallway and showed me my locker.

"Okay so now I have to see your schedule!" Christina exclaimed.

**First Period: Art w/ Ms. Tori **

**Second Period: AP History w/ Mr. Eric **

**Third Period: P.E. w/ Mr. Max **

**Fourth Period: Study Hall w/ Mr. Smith **

**LUNCH**

** Fifth Period: AP English w/ Mrs. Johnson **

**Sixth Period: Science w/ Mr. Martinez **

**Seventh Period: Spanish w/ Mr. Kendall **

**Eighth Period: Math w/ Mrs. Clegg**

"OMG!" Christina squealed," We have Art, P.E., lunch, and Spanish together!"

"Yay!" I kind of shout.

"Okay so we need to start getting to class now, Art is really fun with . Also, at lunch I'll introduce you to my friends!" Chirstina explained.

"Okay, I responded.

We quickly walked to Art when I suddenly bump into the most handsome guy I have ever met. He his deep blue eyes caught my attention.

"Hi, I'm Four," he says.

"Hi, I'm Tris. Nice to meet you Four," I reply.

"Nice to meet you too Tris," he stated.

He walked away as if nothing happened. I went over to Christina and she saw me smile at Four.

"You have a crush on him, Don't you?" Christina asked.

"Maybe a little," I responded.

We had to get to class so we sat down and waited for instructions.

"Hi, I'm and I will be your art teacher for this year. For your first project you will be doing a free draw and you can draw whatever you like," Ms. Tori announced.

I got a sheet of paper and I knew just what to draw. I started sketching three birds to symbolize my family members, not including me.

"Woah. Tris. That's so cool!" Christina exclaimed.

"Nah," I said, "It's not really good."

"You're right, it isn't really good… It's AMAZING!" Christina practically shouted.

Everyone started to come crowd me. I was getting a little claustrophobic.

"Woah," everyone exclaimed. walked over to me to see what was the commotion.

"Well done Tris!" congratulated me.

She took my picture and hung it on the board so that everyone could see it. Just then the bell rang and I had to get to History. History went by quickly and I had to get to P.E. We were playing volleyball, one of my favorite sports.  
"Hey Tris!" Christina calls me over, "This is Marlene and Shuana."

"Hi nice to meet you Marlene and Shuana," I responded.

"Alright kids!" Mr. Max shouted, "Break into teams!"

Christina and I were paired onto the same team while we were playing against Marlene and Shauna. My team won the game. The score was 14-10. I went to my Study Hall and sooner or later it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys liked my first chapter. Sorry for ending right as lunch started. This one is really exciting! **

**Four's POV**

I sit down next to Zeke and Uriah for lunch. I start eating Dauntless cake when these cheerleaders come up to me.

"Hi Four," they say in unison.

I look up and I see the captain of the cheerleading squad, Molly.

"So, Four, I'm throwing a party on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Molly practically begged me.

"Sorry Molly," Zeke answered for me, " I'm throwing a party at my house this Friday and Four always comes to my parties."

"Hmph!" Molly exclaimed. She started walking away very quickly not to be noticed by other boys at her rejection.

Zeke and Uriah always threw parties. The literally had a party every two weeks and they always had truth or dare for Zeke's closest friends.

"Are you really gonna throw a party?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Of course!" Zeke shouts, "HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT MY PLACE THIS FRIDAY!"

Everyone cheered when he yelled that. Just then Christina walked in with Tris. They looked very confused. I saw Tris smiling at me and I smile back. Gosh, I just love it when she smiles. It's like someone gave you a warm hug on a frigid winter morning.

"Wow," I think to myself, "I didn't know I was such a poet!"

I beckon them over and tell them what happened.

"OMG do you know what that means!?" Christina exclaimed.

"No," Tris said without being interested what Christina had to say.

"We're going SHOPPING!" Christina practically jumped out of her chair.

"Oh no," Tris mumbled.

"We have to buy a dress and makeup and shoes!" Christina squealed.

"Oh brother," Tris says.

"Okaysoweneedtogoafterschooltodaycausethepartyisin4days!" Christina flipped out.

Tris looked exhausted. It looked like she just wanted to stay home and watch movies.

"Fine I'll come," Tris confirmed. I can't wait to see her in a dress twirling around.

"Wait snap out of it Four!" I scolded myself, "You don't date girls. You don't like girls. You are only friends with girls. But you do like this girl. She's pretty and kind and smart. She not like other girls, she special in a good way."

The bell rang and we all headed to class. I had AP English, which was oddly enough the same class Tris had.

**Tris's POV**

I see that Four follows me into AP English and we sit next to each other. We are paired as partners for a project and we immediately get to work. The bell rings and we haven't finished the project which is due Friday.

"You want to meet up at my house on Wednesday to work on the project?" I ask hoping that he'll say yes."

"Sure," Four said calmly.

I walked out of Science with Will, Christina's boyfriend. Then I had Spanish with Chirstina and Four. Four, what an odd name. But I like it. He seems really nice and I can't wait for Wednesday to come, or Friday. The day of the party. It seems like Monday never ended until the last bell of the day rang. Christina dragged me to my car and we sped off to the mall. You will never guess who we saw there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. 93 views! Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter…**

**Four's POV**

I see Christina drag Tris out of class and into her yellow Ferrari. I walk with Zeke to my motorcycle and he gets into his truck with Uriah.

"Hey Four," I hear Molly say from afar, "Wanna go to the Divergent Diner with me today?"

"Sorry Molly," Uriah answered for me, "but Four is coming with me and Zeke to go paintballing."

**A/N: Sorry I wanted for Uriah to have bad grammer. **

Boy everyone is answering for me today. First Zeke and now Uriah. I text Christina to see what she is doing at the mall.

**Me to Chris: **Hey what ya doin?

**Chris to Me: **We just came 2 the mall & guess who we just saw?

**Me to Chris: ** ? ? ?

**Chris to Me: **We just saw Peter in a dress! LOL!

**Me to Chris: **Ha! Now way! Can I get Tris's number?

**Chris to Me: **Sure.

**Me to Chris: **Thanks :)

**Chris to Me: **Why do u need it? Do u like her?

It took a second for me to respond because I didn't know what to say. Of course I liked her, but I didn't want Chris to find out because I knew she would tell Tris.

**Me to Chris: **I just want her number cause we have to work on an English project together and I need to talk to her about it.

**Chris to Me: **Oh ok.

She doesn't text me back, but I add Tris's number into my phone then I text her.

**Me to Tris: **Hey Tris

**Tris to Me: **Hi… Who are you?

**Me to Tris: **It's me, Four

**Tris to Me: **Oh hey 4

**Me to Tris:** What ya doin?

**Tris to Me: **Chris is making me try on a billion dresses even though I don't like wearing dresses.

**Me to Tris: **That sounds a lot like her. Did u find a dress that u like yet?

**Tris to Me:** No, not yet, but I'll text u when I'm done gtg bye

**Me to Tris:** Bye have a nice time :)

I smile at my phone and Zeke looks at me.

"Why the heck were you smiling at your phone?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Who were you texting?" Uriah asked.

"No one," I answer.

I don't want them knowing that I like Tris because they could tell her. Zeke grabbed my phone and entered my passcode 4664. He looks and sees my texts with Tris and Christina.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Zeke says, "Does someone have a crush?"

"What?" Uriah asks now looking at the texts between me and Tris, "It sure looks like it Zeke. But more importantly, "WE HAVE TO GO PAINTBALLING!"

We hop into Zeke's truck and we drive off. I don't care that I left my bike there. I'll just ask Tris to pick me up tomorrow morning.

-PAGE BREAK-

We get to the paintballing place and we see Drew, Al, and Peter.

"I heard you were at the mall a couple of minutes ago… in a dress!" Uriah says while we all laugh.

"So it was a dare!" Peter yelled, "and anyway I am not a pansycake!"

"HEY," Uriah yells, "THAT'S MY LINE!"

"You wanted to start a trend, didn't you?" Peter asks.

"Yeah with my friends! Not with you!" Uriah is getting madder by the second.

"I bet if we go against each other, I'll win with my team," Peter challenged us, "and the winner gets to use the word pansycake and loser's team can never say the word again."

Wow. Uriah would definitely fight for the word pansycake even if it meant not saying it ever again.

"You're on!" Uriah shouts.

We grab our paintball guns and we take cover.

"Alright, here's the plan," Uriah explains, "First we are going to plan who attacks who. I'll attack Peter, Four you attack Edward, and Zeke you go after Drew. Get It? Got It? Good."

We break up and I spot Edward. He's looking for me too. I can see it in his eyes. I hear a gunshot and I see that Zeke hit Drew straight in the stomach. I see Edward jump out and I shoot him in the back of the head. Then I see Uriah and Peter, head to head. They can both shoot at each other but then we will win and Peter will lose. Then I hear another gunshot and Zeke is out. A red paintball hit him in the place where it counts. I hear Zeke scream and I see who shot him. Out of no where Mr. Eric comes and tries to shoot me but I duck and move out of the way. I then shoot at him and I get him in the forehead with a green paintball. Then I hear a gunshot and I see that I am splattered with paint on my chest. Peter shot me! Then another gunshot was heard. The game is over, except we don't know who won...

**Tris's POV**

I start to try on a nice purple dress and I look and see it looks good on me. I turn to Christina and ask her what she thinks.

"OMG Tris!" Christina shouts so that the fish in the ocean can hear her, "You look absolutely gorgeous! You have to wear that! Four won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

I blushed at what she said, but I don't think that Four is really into me. I hope so though. Then I get a text from him.

**Four to Me: **Hey Trissy

**Me to Four: **Hey Toby

**Four to Me: **Giving nicknames are we now?

**Me to Four: **You started it

**Four to Me: **Touché

**Me to Four: **So what have you been doing while I am looking for a dress?

**Four to Me: **I played a game of paintball with Uri and Zeke against Peter, Edward, and Drew until the craziest thing happened…

**Me to Four: **WHAT?!

**Four to Me:** Srry gtg bye :)

**Me to Four:** FOUR! YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW!

**A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say sorry for ending on another cliff-hanger. It just makes you want to read more… But I'll try and post everyday or every other day so you get to figure out what happens tomorrow or today! Anyway thank you for reading. Please Follow Fav and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. I realized that Tris doesn't know Four's name yet even though in the last chapter she called him Toby. The reason she said that is because she heard Christina call him that. I didn't type that Tris heard Christina say that I am just telling you now. Just to let you know I am not leaving you on a cliffhanger. It will **

**probably end with Tris going to sleep. Lets find out…**

**Four's POV**

I wake up and realize that I need a ride to school. I text Zeke to ask him to pick me up at 7:30. I go take a shower and then when I finish I put on a black t-shirt and black jeans. I walk down stairs to not get caught by my dad. Marcus Eaton. I shouldn't even call my dad a dad. He's mean and abusive. Then I hear him get up out of his room. I quickly run out the door before he can say anything. I see Zeke and I hop into his car. We drive off to school and I see Uriah there already texting with someone. I wonder who it is for some reason.

**Tris's POV**

Four still hasn't told me who won yet but I'll just ask him when I see him today at school. I see that Christina has pulled up into my driveway with her Fiat. It is such a cute little black car. I hop in while eating a banana chocolate chip muffin. I know Marlene will be jealous because she absolutely loves muffins.

"Hey Tris!" Christina seems really excited.

"Hey Christina! What are you so excited about?" I ask.

"Zeke's party. I can't wait for Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? Really?! I haven't played that game since I was in third grade."

"Well it's really fun when you play with us. The penalty if you don't want to do anything that your challenger tells you to do, you have to sing a song karaoke song and we get to choose the song."

"Oh really…"

By the time I finish saying that we are at school and I go up to Four and I look at him with one eyebrow raised. He finally notices me after a minute.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. You could tell me who won the game, or you could not. You could come over to my house tomorrow to work on a project, or you could not." I answer.

"Ohh, right, right, right. The paintball game. So I'm out right? Peter got me, but then out of no where I hear Uriah scream 'I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY WORD!' and then he shoots Peter in the shin and Peter falls down and he started to cry." he explains, "so now Peter can't say the word for the rest of his life and Uriah was so happy. We went to Zeke's house after and we played Black Ops on his XBOX. Zeke and Will kept their shirts so that they can remember that day and Uriah put Peter's pants into a photo frame and he hangs it in his room. Now he can call Peter a pansycake whenever he wants and Peter can't say it back to him."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. We knew we were gonna win, we just didn't know that would come and shoot Zeke where it counts."

" CAME TO YOUR PAINTBALL FIGHT AND SHOT ZEKE RIGHT BETWEEN HIS EYES!?" I shout.

Everyone starts laughing really hard when Zeke came in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Tris here shouted ' CAME TO YOUR PAINTBALL FIGHT AND SHOT ZEKE IN THE RIGHT BETWEEN HIS EYES!?' and everybody heard and they started to laugh when you came in." Four explained.

"Oh, ok. Wait WHAT?! TRIS!" Zeke yells after me as I run to Art. He starts running after me, but I am too quick for him. I run into Art and sit near Christina.

"Why are you running so fast into Art? I know it's your favorite class, but you don't need to get here first," Christina notices.

"Well I screamed '" CAME TO YOUR PAINTBALL FIGHT AND SHOT ZEKE IN THE RIGHT BETWEEN HIS EYES!?' and everyone started laughing when he walked in and Four explained to him what happened so I ran away. The only thing is I have to see him at my Study Hall right before lunch." I tell her.

"Oh, well I hope he doesn't kill you."

"Me too"

-PAGE BREAK-

It's Wednesday afternoon and it's eighth period. This is the last period I have before Four comes to my house to work on our English practice. The bell rings and I go meet Four by my locker.

"Hey so you can leave your car here and we can take my bike, or we can leave my bike here and take you car, but you would have to pick me up tomorrow in the morning," he says knowing that I will have to pick him up anyway.

"We'll take my car!" I say sounding a lot like Christina.

"Okay good," Four says like he was hoping that I said that.

So now I have to drive him to my house and pick him up tomorrow for school. That's perfect! I like him and I want to spend more time with him. We go to the parking lot and we get into my car. We get to my house and I see Caleb at the front door.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"This is Four and he is my partner for the english project," I try and calm him.

"Okay," Caleb responds.

We go upstairs to our guestroom and we start working. After about an hour, we finished the project. I looked up at Four, and he had a sort of nervous look. Weird.

"Um, Tris, do you want to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

I was surprised, but really happy.

"Sure!" I answer happily.

"Okay," he smiles.

"There's something you need to know about me though," Four says quietly, "My real name is Tobias Eaton. I'm the mayor's son."

The mayor. Marcus Eaton? Four is his son. Wow I never thought of that. Wait, Marcus was put in jail for abusing his son 5 years ago and he got released a month ago. I only know that because my dad is the new mayor. Tobias was abused by his father? Oh, no. I see that he takes what he says really seriously. I don't want to treat him because he's weak, because he isn't, so I just sit there. I don't know what to do.

"So what movie do you want to see on Saturday?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"We can go see Frozen if you want," I say.

"Okay. I think I should go back home and have dinner with my dad," he says.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Four," I say.

"Call me Tobias. I miss hearing my name."

"Okay, bye Tobias."

I walk back inside and smile. I am going to go see Frozen with Tobias. I can't wait.


End file.
